videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ubisoft-Pixar/Timeline
The following page details the FULL events of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe thus far (as of the time of its Publishing, other details will be written in later). Stretching from the events of the Middle Palaeolithic Period of Human History to the events of Call of the Watch Dogs, War Of Heroes: Global Warfare etc. and also covers events such as the War Against the Villain Armada, Call of Duty: Zombies Timeline and the births of various Characters in the War of Heroes Crossover Series. 'In the Beginning': Keepers and Apothicons In the Beginning, there was only the Aether and the Keepers. Among them were 2 beings who would later be known by many names; one would be known as Doctor Monty, the other as the Shadowman. The 6 Days of Creation * In the face of Darkness across all of Nothing, God creates a Planet known as Earth, giving it light, nature, animals and Oceans over the events of 5 Days. In the 6th Day he creates the First Humans and names the two 'Adam and Eve'. It is heavily believed by many Humans millennia later that God created Mankind to be a Free Species away from the governance of Law and Order, arguing 'If God wanted our Species to live under a Government... Why not use the 6th or 7th Day to create one?'. Around 1,000,000 B.C. * The Aether opens up several Portals and a Corrupted Antithesis is exposed to hundreds of Keepers; these select Keepers come to know this as 'The Dark Aether', those who are possessed and corrupted transform into dark, malformed Monsters known to the Keepers as their ancient Enemy: The Apothicons! * Apothicon Forces are sealed away by the Keepers after a Battle for the Aether and its Dark Counterpart, the Keepers then take various Artifacts from the Apothicons such as the Kronorium, Apothicon Sword, and various Element 115 Meteors to be sealed away on a different Dimension of a backwater Planet known as Earth. * The Apothicons begin to plot their return to The Multiverse after their Defeat at the hands of the Keepers. They then begin planting various Element 115 Meteors across different Realities in the Multiverse and begin calling these different Dimensions 'Fractures'. Middle Palaeolithic Period 298,000 B.C., Prehistoric Central Europe * In the Central European land known as 'Oros', a Human Tribe known as 'De Tribus Oros' scouts their own Land after discovering Element 115 Meteors which form the Mountains of Oros. * A couple of Orosian Warriors conceive and later give birth to a Child, who will be born in the High Village of De Tribus Oros and grow up right next to the Oros Mountains embedded with Element 115. * The Child born to De Tribus Oros would be known as 'The Hunter with No Name'. During his childhood and adolescence, the Hunter learns how to hunt in the Orosian Wilderness. He/she also trains to become a great Warrior and is looked up to as a kind-hearted, brave individual by the rest of the Tribe. 297,987 B.C.: The Hunter Rises * After entering the age of 13 years old, the Hunter with No Name is assigned by the Head Tribeswoman of De Tribus Oros to enter the Oros Mountains and recover an Artifact known as 'The Medaglia Necklace', which is made up of 3 Essence Crystals made from three Variants of Element 115: Red Element (Divinis), Blue Element (Primis) and Green Element (Levasis). * The Hunter enters the Mountains and solves all 3 Element Puzzles, the last of which is known as 'The Essence of Combat'. This Trial spawns several Apothicons into the Combat Arena, and using his Makeshift Hunter Sword, the Hunter slaughtered all of the Apothicon Creatures and was presented the Summoning Key alongside the Medaglia Necklace which he wore around his neck. * Using both the Summoning Key and the Medaglia, the Hunter takes over De Tribus Oros and becomes known as 'The Master of Oros', completely expanding across all of Europe and creating complete Freedom for his Tribe. Category:Fan Fiction